Happy Ever After
by GlimmerHutcherson
Summary: Suite de 'Sam, Gabriel et Terminator'. "Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. Bon, tu veux toujours voir mes ailes ?" OS Sabriel ;)


**Comme j'ai galéré à finir ça ! J'espère que c'est potable. Je l'ai modifié au moins dix fois... Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

Gabriel réfléchissait. D'accord ! Il tournait en rond en marmonnant les mêmes questions depuis plusieurs heures, mais c'était sa manière de réfléchir.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille était assez flou. Il ne savait pas s'il avait été soulagé ou frustré de l'arrivée de Dean. Peut-être les deux. Sérieusement, s'il n'avait pas été là, les choses auraient été bien plus intéressantes. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard de Sam et cette stupide langue passée sur ses lèvres... C'était de la pure provocation ! Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie d'étrangler l'aîné Winchester. Il avait envie de pas mal d'autres choses aussi... Plus le temps passait, moins il trouvait de réponses. Se téléporter avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Ou pas. Peut-être. Argh, trop de questions ! Et Sam qui voulait voir ses ailes ! Les humains ne comprenaient vraiment rien. Ce n'était pas quelques chose de banal qu'il pouvait montrer comme bon lui semblait ! Quoique, il y avait peut-être un moyen...

« Sammy ? Allo la Terre !

- Hein ? »

Toute la journée, Sam avait été distrait. Et ce n'était pas la faute de Terminator (qu'il n'avait absolument pas regardé). Ses pensées s'orientaient plutôt vers un certain ange...

« T'en as pas marre de sourire comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si t'avais passé la nuit avec Megan Fox.

- C'est rien. J'ai fait... Un rêve bizarre.

- Blonde ou brune ? »

"Châtain." Bien sûr, il garda ses pensées pour lui. C'était déjà assez bizarre comme ça, ajouter Dean au problème ne ferait que l'aggraver. Quel problème, d'ailleurs ? Sa tête était bourrée de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé la veille ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Pourquoi les yeux de Gabriel lui avaient fait tant d'effet ? Gabe était un ami. Juste un ami. Enfin, un ange aussi mais bon, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Alors pourquoi l'image de l'archange rougissant le faisait autant sourire ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés aussi proches ? Et pourquoi son stupide frangin n'avait pas d'argent liquide sur lui ?

« Ok. T'as pas du beaucoup dormir. Ecoute, Cas a trouvé un truc louche sur un hôpital pas loin. On va enquêter.

- D'accord, je vi...

- Nan. Toi, tu restes là. Et profites-en pour faire une sieste, t'as vraiment l'air crevé.

- Et toi t'as l'air pressé d'aller enquêter. Y a beaucoup d'infirmières à ton hôpital ? »

Dean lui sourit mais ne répondit pas, fermant simplement la porte derrière Castiel. Sam s'affala sur le canapé et soupira.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. Bon, tu veux toujours voir mes ailes ? »

Et Gabriel qui débarque... Ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Son putain de regard de braise quand il lève les sourcils non plus. Mais... Il voulait lui montrer ses ailes ! Sam se leva et sa planta devant Gabe, toutes ses question existentielles oubliées.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- D'abord, faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Mes ailes sont visibles pour la plupart des créatures surhumaines mais pour les humains, il faut augmenter leur énergie grâce à une émotion forte. Dean a faillit voir celles de Cas quand il était en colère.

- Ok.

- Tu veux vraiment les voir ?

- Oui.

- T'es sûr ?

- Sûr. »

Un sourire, un pas en avant et Gabriel attrapa le col de chemise de Sam. L'ange pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, debout sur ses pointes de pieds pour êtres à la hauteur du chasseur.

Le coeur de Sam rata un battement. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts et vit apparaître deux grandes ailes blanches et dorées derrière Gabriel.

Ce dernier s'écarta, un sourire à la fois fier et gêné collé sur le visage. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le plus grand mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, ses yeux passant sans cesse des ailes aux yeux de l'ange et inversement.

« Woaw. Je... Woaw. »

Oui, Sam était très éloquent. Il examina encore ce qu'il avait devant lui. Effectivement, ce n'étaient pas des plumes. Ni des écailles. C'était une sorte de mélange entre les deux. Et ça brillait. La pièce, auparavant sombre, était illuminée comme en plein jour.

Il avança sa main droite. Dès que la main de Sam effleura les "plumes", Gabriel sursauta. Le toucher était incroyable. A première vue, il aurait dit que les ailes étaient liquides mais il y avait tout de même une sorte de résistance. Sam aurait pu laisser sa main là toute sa vie tellement c'était doux.

Mais devant le visage crispé de l'ange, il préféra s'éloigner.

« Désolé...

- Nan, c'est rien, c'est juste que... J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on y touche. C'est assez... Personnel. »

Puis les ailes devinrent plus pâles, leur lumières s'estompa avant qu'elles ne disparaissent totalement. Silence.

« Elles sont magnifiques.

- Merci.

- Tu peux recommencer ? »

Ni une, ni deux, Gabriel "recommença". Après tout, Dieu lui-même n'avait-il pas dit : "Demande et tu recevras." ?

Cette fois, Sam ferma les yeux. Timidement d'abord, il répondit au baiser. Ses mains se posèrent au creux du dos de l'ange jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau les ailes sous ses doigts.

Gabe frissonna. Ses mains lâchèrent le col du chasseur pour se poser sur sa nuque, l'attirant plus vers lui.

Sam resserra sa prise sur les "plumes" et entrouvrit les lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur.

Il sentait les ailes bouger légèrement sous ses doigts pendant qu'une main passait dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant un sourire.

A chaque pression sur les ailes, le baiser devenait plus intense, plus profond, plein de langues et de dents.

Finalement Sam s'écarta, à bout de souffle. Il respira bruyamment puis releva la tête juste assez pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange.

« Woaw.

- T'étais pas mal non plus. »

Nouveau sourire chez les deux bruns. Le plus grand tendit encore la main. Les ailes avaient un effet presque hypnotique sur lui.

« Tu sais comment ça finit quand tu touches mes ailes ?

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Gabe regarda l'humain dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de rare dans son regard ambré. Quelque chose de calme, de tendre.

Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Sam. Les paupières closent, le chasseur savourait le goût sucré.

« Et Dean ?

- Il est parti avec Castiel ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors on a tout notre temps. »

Sans plus d'explication, il claqua des doigts et la porte se verrouilla, les rideaux se fermèrent et la chemise de Sam tomba au sol.

* * *

**Une review pour la route ? Même un seul mot, ça donne toujours le sourire ;).**


End file.
